Everytime I try to flyI fall
by EvilSis
Summary: Just when everything was going great, it all came crashing down. Hurting, he is left to deal with her bretrayal. Oneshot please R


**A/N: This is set after the episode 'Bretrayal' (one of my fav episodes). This oneshot however doesn't contain Terra and is in no way ment as a bash towards her, it just shows the Titans, or rather Beast Boy, dealing with her betrayal.  
**

**Every-time I try to fly…I fall**

Rubble lay along the dark cold corridors of the tower. A single bulb flickered casting dark shadows against the walls of monsters that weren't there. Glass and debris of robot parts that still remained covered the floors far and wide. On the walls holes like gaping mouths were plain for all to see.

A rhythmical boom like the mournful beat of a drum could be heard echoing through out the whole tower.

Slowly and gradually equipment and furniture were fixed and returned to their rightful places.

Four superhero teenagers worked together moving heavy equipment, repairing shattered walls and windows and clearing the chaos that had taken place.

All their faces had a look of great sadness as they continued to repair the damage done to their tower, their home.

But there was one superhero teenager that was not helping in repairing the tower.

He sat alone outside the tower. He sat motionless watching the sea roar and crash against the rocks that he was seated on.

Thoughts continually ran through his head, fragments of memory that haunted his every waking moment.

_You think you know her? You know nothing, she never even liked you._

_She's not your friend. She's my apprentice._

_I guess she took pity on you. Perhaps she wanted to keep you as a pet. _

_You could never give her what she needs. _

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the memory, to block out the image of her face.

A load mournful howl escaped from his lips, as he cried out the pain he felt to the moon.

A clocked girl stood on the roof of the tower, breathing in the fresh air and regaining her strength from all the hard labour she had done repairing the tower.

The mournful howl drifted on the wind and reached the girl. She opened her amethyst eyes and looked over the edge of the tower roof. She saw a lone green wolf sitting on the rock edge head bowed low.

In an instance she had materialised herself on the rocks behind the green wolf.

The wolf neither moved nor made any sign of awareness that he was no longer alone. He continued to look ahead of himself lost in his thoughts and memories.

"What are you doing out here?" her voice was monotone but she spoke softly.

The only sign that he had heard her was that his wolf ears pricked up to the sound of her voice.

"You haven't eaten all day, you must be starving," concern was now etched in her voice.

Her eyes showed her true emotions to the world, the emotions she was scared to show. She looked at the back of the wolf, his green fur softly moving with the wind, concern and understanding in her eyes.

Still he did not move. He hadn't spoken to anyone in over twenty four hours. He was scared that if he spoke of what had happened it would make it all the more real. He could not except or admit to himself yet the truth of what had happened.

Slowly she came round to the side of the wolf and sat next to him on the rocks, wrapping her clock tightly around her against the wind.

"I know she hurt you. She hurt and betrayed all of us. We're all here for you; you don't need to go through this alone. We're worried about you. "

For the first time since she had come, he lifted his wolf head and looked at her. He looked into her eyes and saw the same pain that he felt reflected back.

"I'm sorry. I knew she was not to be trusted but I let her come into our home. And now she's hurt you, hurt all of us…I'm sorry".

She tore her eyes away from him and looked out into the ocean. She couldn't bear to see the hurt in his deep emerald eyes any longer. The frustration she felt towards herself over letting her come into their lives and causing so much pain for all of them was becoming agonizing.

He could hear her frustration in her voice but it was in her eyes that he saw her pain at being betrayed.

Gently he nudged his large wolf head against her upper arm, letting her know that he understood and to comfort her, yet still not daring to speak.

She turned her head to look at him and came face to face with his large green eyes. A small smile played upon her lips and a rush of relief ran throughout her body as she saw the sparkle return to his human eyes.

He now realised that she was right. He wasn't alone he still had his friends and they would always be there for him. Yet he still couldn't be rid of the ache that he felt inside of him. He still couldn't rid himself of the doubt and fear that all that had happened between them was a lie.

He looked back out to the sea, watching the pattern of light from the moon change and shift with the movement of the tide. A wash of calm seemed to descend upon him with the push and pull of the waves, his mind finally clearing.

She was gone. There was no hiding from it but he wasn't going to give up on her yet. He was never one to give up easily. If there was just the tiniest of hopes that he could 'save' her, he would take it and hold on to it.

_HE_ had done this to her and _HE_ was going to pay.

His thoughts were broken as he became aware of movement next to him.

Gracefully she stood, her cloak stirring with the wind. He looked up into her amethyst eyes, the moon reflecting off of them making them seem like a deep sky of their own. He gave her a small smile of thanks as slowly and softly she turned and walked back to the tower.

She knew that she had done all she could to comfort him. Even though she would be there for him if he needed her, she knew that this was something that he had to overcome himself.

He remained, looking out to the horizon where sky and sea merged into one. Pushing his fears and doubts to the back of his mind, he clung to the speck of hope that he could 'save' her, determination burning inside of him.

**A/N: Well there you have it, hope you liked. This did go how I originally thought, once i started writing it kinda wrote itself. Hope the no name thing worked and added to the mood of the fic. Please review and let me know what you think and thanks to all who reviewed my last oneshot. X **


End file.
